<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And unexpected outcome by Waddler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332868">And unexpected outcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler'>Waddler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Here witchy witchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative outcome to Kiera's little party. I figured this is more preferable than an Ira ambush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And unexpected outcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A low yawn made its way out of my mouth as I stretched and blinked the morning bleariness away. The smallest amount of light shone through a crack in a pair of thick black out curtains and landed in a small streak across the floor. I stretched out in my bed with another deep yawn. I didn’t want to get up. I was too warm, and comfortable, but I needed to work.</p><p>A jolt of panic shot through me and I instantly went on high alert as I realize something. This is not my bed. This is not my room. I don’t know where I am. That’s when I hear Mario speak from next to me in a calming voice.</p><p>“Abbigail, it’s okay. You’re just in my room, there is no need to panic.”</p><p>I look around confused as I try to take things in and one of the first things I notice is that I’m not wearing any clothes. The second thing I noticed wat that Mario was naked as well. It was then that the memories from last night flood my mind, and I could feel the way my face heated up at the thought. Last night was the party that Mario had asked me to accompany him to; a party held by his maker, Hannah, and an evil little vampire child by the name of Kiera. It was one of her typical parties focused around nothing but violence and sex….</p><p>Mario let out a deep chuckle at my reaction and sat up with a grin, providing me with an excellent view of his fangs. My breath became caught in my throat as he reached out to cup my face. His hand was cool and pleasant on my heated flesh and I had to resist the urge to lean into the touch. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of how much I enjoyed this. It was a disturbing thought. The fake relationship ending with real feelings, not that I would ever admit it.</p><p>He moved a little closer and leaned in for a kiss. I didn’t pull away. It was different from the usual soft press of his lips to mine upon greeting, done purely for the sake of keeping up the façade. It was a genuine, passionate kiss, and I tried, oh I tried to force myself to feel uncomfortable disgust, but it was useless. All I felt was something stirring inside of my gut, something warm that begged me to kiss back. But I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t give him, or myself, the satisfaction.</p><p>He pulled away looking almost… disappointed. And then another feeling stirred in my gut. A cold sadness, that made me want to hug him. But I didn’t. I just closed my eyes and breathed deeply before getting up and searching for my clothes. I didn’t look at him as I gathered them, the trail of fabric leading from the door to the bed, but I could tell that he was in fact watching me. It made my skin crawl, in a way that almost felt pleasant. I knew he was eyeing me up, and part of me wanted him to keep doing it. But another part of me desperately wanted it to stop. It made me feel vulnerable, and there’s nothing I hate more than being vulnerable, so I started to cover myself as quickly as I could, when Mario spoke up.</p><p>“Abigail, you’ve no need to leave so soon…”</p><p>I could hear more disappointment and sadness in his voice, and I had to close my eyes and breathe deeply to avoid running back to him.</p><p>“Mario, this was a mistake. This never would’ve happened if I was in my right mind.”</p><p>I finally looked back at him to see a heart-breaking sight. He was just staring at me with a totally pained expression. He had a look like a kicked puppy, and it made my chest throb with guilt. He sighed.</p><p>“I suppose it is best if you leave…”</p><p>My heart sank. I couldn’t just walk out with him feeling like this. So instead I walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge.</p><p>“I… guess I could stay a little while longer.”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“Abagail, you’ve no need to stay to appease me if you really want to leave.”</p><p>I gave a small smile and scooted closer, reaching to cup his face.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave. I’m perfectly fine staying right here with you.”</p><p>And while part of me tried to fight it and say it wasn’t so, another part of me, a deeper part that I had been trying to hide, told me it was true, and for once, I decided to listen to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp guess this is the first fic for this fandom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>